walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
This Land Is Your Land
"This Land Is Your Land" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 1, 2017. It was written by Suzanne Heathcote and directed by Meera Menon. Plot Alicia is thrust into a position of leadership where she's forced to make life-changing decisions. Synopsis In the pantry, Alicia spots Blake stealthily examining a bite wound on his stomach. Ofelia informs Alicia that the pantry's air vent is broken. They realize they will run out of air if they don’t fix the fan. Troy begins digging a grave for Jake. Nick orders him to stop and help save the ranch. Blake estimates it will take at least an hour each way to crawl through the air shaft and clear the blocked fan. Alicia calculates that they have two hours before the carbon dioxide kills everyone in the pantry. She suggests they reduce the amount of carbon dioxide by killing bitten survivors. Crazy Dog insists on strip-searching the terrified ranchers and Nation members to find out who has been bitten, but Ofelia and Alicia worry that the people won’t react well to force. Alicia calmly announces that the air vent is broken and asks bitten people to step forward to help conserve air. No one volunteers. Finally, Blake reveals his wound, prompting more people to step forward. Nick and Troy devise a plan to direct the herd away from the pantry by blowing up the fuel reserve. They get in the truck and head toward the ranch. Ofelia and Crazy Dog climb into the air shaft. Alicia and Blake inform the bitten survivors that they will administer a large dose of morphine to knock the bitten unconscious, then stab them with a knife to prevent them from turning. The bitten survivors start to rethink their decision. Christine, one of the ranchers, insists that morphine will ease their death. A Nation resident offers to go first. The Nation resident lies on the floor. With Blake’s help, Alicia injects morphine into his arm then drives a knife through his head. Alicia leaves the room and cries. Christine urges her to remain calm for the sake of the victims. Outside, Nick fires a grenade to lure walkers away from their path to the fuel. He and Troy race toward the fuel reserve in their truck but crash into an RV, attracting walkers. They run to the chopper and get inside. Troy laughs maniacally as walkers surround the helicopter. Blake tells Alicia it’s time for his own death. He cries and apologizes for all the people he killed with Troy. Alicia injects him with morphine. Alicia returns to the main room. Everyone stares at her in silence. Ofelia and Crazy Dog crawl through the shaft. Ofelia tells Crazy Dog to turn feet first so that they can lower themselves down a drop. Crazy Dog gets stuck and starts to hyperventilate. Alicia and Christine rest in the pantry. Christine tells Alicia that she regrets hiding from the world on the ranch during her last years prior to the apocalypse. She urges Alicia never to make decisions based on fear. Crazy Dog explains to Ofelia that he has suffered from PTSD ever since fighting in Iraq. They take a few moments for Crazy Dog to recuperate. Alicia and Christine share some of their favorite memories. Alicia describes a memory about Nick and says that she used to look up to Nick. She starts to nod off then realizes that Christine and everyone else in the pantry is either unconscious or dead. The air has nearly run out. Nick turns on the helicopter rotors. Walkers break through the glass. Alicia wakes up and sees a walker eating a corpse. The walker attacks her; Alicia stabs the walker and then passes out. More survivors start to turn after she passes out. Ofelia and Crazy Dog arrive at the fan and find a walker lodged in the blades. Crazy Dog hoists Ofelia up so that she can kill the walker. Crazy Dog passes out. They all fall to the ground. Ofelia shoots the walker. The fan starts whirring, pushing air through the shaft and into the pantry. Alicia wakes up and starts fighting walkers, drags Christine’s body into the armory and closes the gate. She grabs a gun and starts firing at walkers Troy offers Nick a gun to kill himself as walkers overrun the chopper. They’re interrupted by a loud blast. Alicia hears the explosion. She continues shooting walkers then starts killing them with her knife when she runs out of ammo. The doors open. Madison runs in with Strand, Walker, Nick and Troy. Alicia stabs Christine in the head. Alicia catches up on sleep in the water tanker. Madison gazes upon the decimated ranch. She tells Nick that they are driving to the trading post and then to the dam. Madison reveals to Ofelia that Daniel is alive. Ofelia cries. Nick informs Alicia that Jake is dead. Alicia asks where the horde came from. Nick covers for Troy and says that Troy spotted the mass of walkers but was too late in warning them. Alicia tells Madison that she wants to find a way to live for herself that doesn't involve running from place to place in fear. She reveals a plan to live alone in the cabin that Jake told her about. Alicia leaves in a truck. Nick tells Madison he will meet her at the dam after he follows Alicia to make sure she reaches her destination safely. Madison tells him to take Troy. Alicia drives across the plain. Nick and Troy follow her at a distance. Madison’s group leaves in the oil tanker. Other Cast Co-Stars *Sarah Benoit as Pat Daley *Eileen Grubba as Kerry *Hal Havins as Bob *Ila Marie Alvarez Kamena as Erin Twomey *Jake B. Miller as Dax Daley *Renee Venencie as Young Nation Woman *Josh Clark as Kerry's Father *Timothy Docherty Naranjo as Kerry's Son *Cal Bartlett as Stan *J. LaRose as Old Nation Man Uncredited *James Peyton as Zombified Rancher Deaths *Bob's Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Stan (Off-Screen) *Kerry (Off-Screen) *Dax Daley (Off-Screen) *Blake Sarno *Christine's First Husband (Confirmed Fate) *Jerry (Confirmed Fate) *Lee's Son (Confirmed Fate) *Lee's Ex-Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Pat Daley (Alive and Zombified) *Bob *Christine *Geoff (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Erin Twomey (Off-Screen) *José (Off-Screen) *Marta (Off-Screen) *John Hogan (Off-Screen) *Kerry's Father (Off-Screen) *Kerry's Son (Off-Screen) *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents *Many unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Stan. *Last appearance of the Broke Jaw Ranch. *Last appearance of Jake Otto. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Kerry. *Last appearance of Dax Daley. *Last appearance of Blake Sarno. *Last appearance of Pat Daley. *Last appearance of Bob. *Last appearance of Erin Twomey. *Last appearance of Christine. *This episode, which killed off the entire population of the ranch, including the Natives, features the most named deaths out of all Fear The Walking Dead episodes. It also surpasses "North" with the most deaths. *This is the first time an episode's title is a title of a song that plays in the episode. *This episode takes place at the same time as "Vatos" from the main show. Goofs/Errors *When Alicia Clark is hyperventilating after putting down a native, Christine picks her knife that she dropped and the knife is a Switchblade Knife, but in another scene when Alicia's fighting off a walker, her Balisong can be seen in her hand out of nowhere. *One of the walkers gunned down by Nick and Troy is seen alive again as her face is chopped off by the rotors of the helicopter. Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes